13 Rules to Live By
by MissAlice13
Summary: I had Nothing left to fight for... then SHE came. ZeroxOC. REVIEW PEOPLES! PLEASE?    .  Rating may change to T, someday...


**Rule # 1:**

**Chocolates Make EVERYTHING Better**

* * *

*Hah…hah….hah…*

Zero Kiryuu was panting hard. His left shoulder was bleeding badly. The blood seeping out from his wound was pooling around him.

He was sitting at the edge of the rectangular fountain-pool of Cross Academy. The one he and Yuki fell onto in the past. Just sitting there made the old, unwelcome memories resurface.

'_I need to go…' _he thought desperately. _'Anywhere but here.'_

The reason as to why he appeared here in such a sorry is state is that he had just fought a rogue level E.

You see, vampires are split into 5 different categories:

The level A, also known as the PUREBLOODS. They are the only known vampires who are able to 'change' humans. The most powerful class of vampires; they lead the other vampires.

Level B. The noble class. They were born vampires that have extraordinary powers – like the purebloods, but weaker.

Level C. They're, what one could say, the 'commoners' of the vampire world. Once human, but was bitten by a pureblood. They drank the blood of the pureblood who turned them into vampires.

Level D. Made vampires who are not able to drink the blood of the pureblood who changed them.

Level E. Level D vampires who degraded. They lost their humanity and are uncontrollable, bloodthirsty beasts.

Zero HATED the Vampires. He hated them with passion. Of course, it doesn't help that he was one, too. They're getting stronger, you see, the Vampires. When the pureblood Kurans left, peace momentarily set in. But nothing was forever. The vampires came attacking again (mostly level Es) in full force.

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"Hmm…Hmm…"

A soft melody wafted in the air.

"Hmm…Hmm…"

A girl was walking through Cross Academy's mini forest, humming a soft melody.

The girl stopped suddenly. She could the familiar scent of blood.

She followed the scent and found a boy about her age sitting by a fountain with a small rectangular pool. Blood was dripping from his, what appeared to be, wounded shoulder staining his clothes, which looks like Cross Academy's Day Class's school uniform. It was Zero.

She went in front of him.

Apparently, even when she was directly in front of him, he didn't seem to notice her.

She took her handkerchief, dabbed it into the water and then to his shoulder. His sleeve was torn so she could see the gash on his arm.

Zero was surprised, probably just noticing her.

The girl had black hair cascading down her neck and shoulders. Her haircut was shaggy so some parts of her hair was only up to her shoulders and the rest of it getting longer and longer at each layer, making a v-shape at her back – ending at her lower back, just above her butt. (Think of Misaki Ayuzawa's (from 'Kaichou was Maid-sama!') hairstyle - only thicker… and maybe a little longer.) Her bangs, which were parted at the left side of her face, ware also layered, framing her face on both sides.

She was wearing a black long-sleeves turtle neck (the sleeves ending exactly where the base of the palm and the wrists meet). She had a beige miniskirt that reached the middle of her thighs and brown boots that ended just below her knees.

Zero stared at her before getting his wits back.

"Just ignore me," He said.

The girl kept quiet and didn't speak to him. She silently continued treating Zero's wound.

"I said 'just ignore me'" Zero said a little louder.

"I am ignoring you." says the girl.

Zero gave a long sigh and turned away. Not bothering to argue with the girl. True, she WAS ignoring him. Well, she wasn't listening to him, was she?

"There. All done!" He heard her say after a few seconds.

He looked at his injured arm and saw that she wrapped her handkerchief around it to stop the bleeding. But a little blood was seeping through, making a red mark appear.

"Don't worry," She said. "I won't ask. It isn't any of my business anyway."

Zero didn't speak. He looked away again, waiting for the girl to leave him be.

The girl sighed. She took something from her pocket.

She cupped Zero's face with her right hand and made him look at her. She popped something small and round in Zero's mouth.

"There," She said, smiling.

He found that it had a sweet taste. _'Chocolate..?'_

"Chocolates make everything better!" she said cheerfully.

"This is our little secret, m'kay?" she said with her index finger on her mouth while winking and then tilting her head to the side cutely.

She giggled softly and stood up.

"Ah!" She said suddenly, "I forgot!"

"I still have to go to the 'chairman's office' or something…" She said.

Zero looked at her curiously. That was on the other side of the school!

"Hmph." Zero was smirking. Clearly, he was quite amused at this girl. Was she lost?

"Follow me." Zero said while standing up.

He walked towards the chairman's office not bothering to look back. He knew she would follow him – and she did.

The walk was quiet. Neither of them was speaking, but it was comfortable for the two of them.

Good thing it was dark and the day class students were asleep, or else the day class students would freak out if they saw his bloody attire.

They reached the front of the chairman's office and Zero knocked twice then entered without waiting for an answer.

"Ah! Zero-kun! My –" The chairman suddenly stopped and looked at the bloody Zero.

"Zero-kun!" He totally freaked out. "What happened to you? OHMY!OHMY!OHMY!OH –"

Zero clamped a hand to his mouth with anger marks appearing at his forehead.

"Shut up!" shouted a clearly annoyed Zero. "I'm fine!"

"Mmph! Mmph!" The chairman was struggling to get out of Zero's grasp.

Zero gave an exasperated sigh.

"Would you calm down? Someone's here looking for you." Zero said, pointing at the girl.

The chairman looked at the girl who only stayed quiet the whole time. By the looks of it, she was stopping herself from laughing out loud.

"Hiya!" She managed to say while waving her right hand.

The headmaster bit Zero's hand and Zero yelped and moved away, glaring at the chairman.

The girl was now snickering.

"Ah! You must be that new girl!" The chairman said, beaming at her. "You must be… uhm…uh…"

"Mary-Lynnette!" She said brightly. "Sakureiru, Mary-Lynnette!"

In a Japanese accent, it's 'MERII-RINETO'.

"Ah! That's such a pretty name Merii-Rineto-chan!" The chairman said, using the Japanese pronunciation. "Welcome to Cross Academy! I'm the chairman, Kaien Cross, at your service!"

"She's staying here?" Zero asked.

"Evidently." Mary-Lynnette said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Ah… evidently. The sophisticated term for my favorite non-word: Duh. XD

Zero glared at her. "I didn't ask you."

"Do you think I care?" Mary-Lynnette glared back.

They started a very intense glaring contest that lightning seemed to crack between the two.

"Okay, okay." Kaien said going between them. "Break it up, you two."

"Hmph!" (Mary-Lynnette ). Then they both tuned away from each other.

Kaien just sweat dropped at the two.

"Zero-kun, take her to the girls dorm." Kaien told Zero. "Her room is the last one on the top floor. The big one."

Zero raised a brow. Apparently, this girl was rich.

Zero followed Kaien's orders without arguing. He just wanted to go and rest as soon as possible.

He led Mary-Lynnette to the girl's dorm room. It wasn't normally allowed, but, being the only prefect left, he was allowed to go inside and lead her to her room.

The 'top floor' was the third floor. And since that floor was for VIPs and special guests, Mary-Lynnette had the floor all to herself. (This floor is something I made up. It's kinda like the Moon dorm.)

'_Privacy." _she thought. _'Good stuff.'_

He led her to the last room on the corridor. Since this floor is special, instead of having the usual narrow corridors, it was twice as wide, maybe even a few inches wider. And instead of having a dead end, the corridor ended with huge double-doors – which looked to be her dorm room.

"Hmm… It's kinda lonely here, ain't it?" she commented, just for the sake of conversation.

"Hn."

She looked at Zero, "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"Hn."

She raised a brow and stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Whatever." She finally said.

She opened one of her double-doors and stepped in her room.

"Well," She said to Zero, "Goodnight then."

Zero turned and walked away.

"Thanks, Zero-kun." He heard her whisper before closing her door.

"Hn." (Is that all he know how to say?)

Zero left and went to his room.

Meanwhile, with Mary-Lynnette,

Mary-Lynnette gave a long sigh.

She looked around her new room. The room's color scheme is dark purple. And the floor was carpeted (the carpet was a lighter shade of purple).

Beside the entrance, to her right, was the 'living area'. It had a wide flat screen TV. In front of the TV was a mahogany-brown oblong coffee table. Surrounding the coffee table was two arm chairs and one long couch. Then, north-west from her was a blue circular bed that had drapes on it. It was raised with a circular platform. Then, to the left of her bed was a big window with navy blue curtains. It had the window-seat that she specifically asked for. In front of the window were beanbags of different colors scattered in a cute way. To the right of the bed were glass double-doors that led to a balcony overlooking the forest. It had navy blue curtains, as well.

Then, with the beanbags, was the study area. It had a computer atop a white-brown-wood desk. The black chair that went with it had rollers on its legs. (You know? The office chairs that people (especially me) like to go round and round in. XD) Beside the study table, on the corner of the room, was a mini library. The shelves were huge and they contained lots of books. It was hers. They were arranged days before she arrived here.

On the other side of the coffee table, on the 'beanbags' part, was an opening that led to a mini kitchen and dining area.

On the east side of the room, where the living area was, were two doors. One led to the bathroom, and the other to her walk-in closet, which she suspected, were also arranged days before. (I'll draw the floor plan of the room, just wait for the link. Please use your imagination for the time being!)

'_Exactly the way I told them.' s_he thought. _'Perfect.'_

"I hope it won't be boring here. Boring is not fun."

"Hmm…" She put on a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What to do?~ What to do?~" She said in a sing-song voice.

A few seconds later, she brightened up, popped a fist to her palm and said with a mischievous glint in her eyes,

"**Operation Screw-Zero-Up-And-Get-Away-With-It – COMMENCE!"**

* * *

So here is a little something about this story:

-It will take up to 13 chapters. No more. No less… probably. =))

-This story is based on the 13 rules **I** live by. Seriously. It's true.

-This story happened after the GUILTY series, as stated by the hints in the chapter.

-I know, Mary-Lynnette's name is a mouthful. Deal with it. It's cute! n_n

-I will continue only until I get a good number of reviews… maybe. XD Actually, I MIGHT continue as soon as I finish the next chapter.

So, that's probably it.

If you have any questions, just ask me! On a review!...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE!**_

_**PLEASE!**_

_**PLEASE!**_

_**XD**_

_**LOVE YA!**_

_**.PaUsA.**_


End file.
